


Partners!?! (in Crime)

by youandmearemyotp



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmearemyotp/pseuds/youandmearemyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling when you plan to do a heist and someone else is trying to rob the same place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners!?! (in Crime)

Honestly “partners in crime” has never been this literal and totally mistaken at the same time.  
  
They only became partners out of sheer dumb luck. Sometimes when you plan to rob a convenience store, it turns out, somebody, has the exact same idea on the same day,at the same time, about the same store.  
  
One of them chose it because it’s a corporate run store, no one gets hurt but a nameless corporate asshole, the other because the guy working there was rude to his sister at a bar and that guy works there as the manager. One scopes it out, plans and drives by it maybe three, four times a day for a week. The other has been parked in the parking lot of a bar right across the street casing it out. Checking to see when the asshole is working, managing to root out a schedule and plans a good escape route, the other one is checking for a time when there will be less people so he doesn’t scare anyone and there roads will be mostly clear. One has a knife, the other one manages to get a gun at a pawn store, there’s no bullets inside but he’s not there to kill anybody, just to get some money for rent.  
  
Turns out when you show up to rob a place and another guy is there for the same reason, “some” people assume you work together. They’re both big guys and even when you tell them to give you all their money some people don’t get it and then you have to explain about it being a robbery. Then when the clerk sees the gun looking bulge beneath the shirt and sees the point of the wicked looking knife and assumes exactly what is going on is going on and freaks out and start yelling and gesturing widely. The clerk guy presses the emergency panic button the store has that sends an alert to the police department, while the two start yelling at each other about who was there first.  
  
Neither one notices that the cops are arriving until the blinking lights of the squad cars are parked and the first police officer is passing through the sliding doors and a chime rings out above them. The clerk start yelling at the cop about what took them so long. The cop sees the gun at the waistband of his jeans and calls for the other cops. Soon the guys are swarmed by cops who lead them to separate vehicles. Neither of them speaks at any time, not while being read their Miranda rights, or while being finger printed and only say the minimum when getting their statements taken.  
  
All the footage shows is the first guy taking to the clerk right and gesturing avidly at him, looking angry when another guy comes in through the door sees the two, exchanges words with the other man, says something to the clerk and when the clerk turns to look at him, he makes a rude gesture with his hands and starts talking to the other man. The clerk then looks at the two and yells something at them.  
  
When the police show up, they have to explain that --“no we don’t know each other” --  
  
\--“I’ve never even met the guy. Was he really trying to rob the store?”--  
  
And maybe that works pretty good at convincing the police that maybe the clerk just has a few screws loose, and is a paranoid asshole. The one with the gun has a permit, and seeing as how it was lacking in bullets to begin with they only confiscate the gun. The knife the other was carrying was also perfectly within his rights to carry and they say they’re only confiscating it to keep him safe within the prison. They both had no priors at that point and their lawyers were able to work for them pro bono seeing as how, the clerk kept accidentally making himself look bad by posting about the incident on social media and then talking about the incompetence of the police and the very obvious crooks. Neither of them, the lawyers, found it hard to find a judge who would be more lenient with them as they were still technically minors in the state.  
  
They were both at separate trials on the same days, working with two lawyers from the same law office, and being targeted by the same asshole clerk. They both stepped outside of the courtroom at the same time, both after being declared innocent due to lack of evidence. Breathing a sigh of relief before looking around and looking for the exit, they catch each other’s eye and nod. Grinning widely they walk towards the door in matching paces. While walking side by side towards freedom they start talking.  
  
“My name’s Mick Rory”  
  
“My name is Leonard Snart”  
  
And that was the beginning of their (life long, totally not fully platonic) partnership.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same user name


End file.
